pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Frans/Archive3
Hey, if you were serious about your question on my rfbm, i posted a response. If it was just to get a point across, and not a serious question,then disregard it.Bob fregman 15:21, 24 January 2008 (EST) :I was both serious and afk-- Frans 15:22, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::Third! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:27, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::And forth! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:27, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::=] How to Make a Good Build I read your last comment on my rfbm, and i want to offer a little advice. first, the builds that i, and many of the voters, rate as great are meta. Meta builds often come from people who are in top 100 guilds and are very very good at buildmaking. They very rarely, if ever, start out on the wiki, we document them. That is to say, for the most part, none of the wiki contributors "made" them, rather they observed them and posted them(there are excpetions of course). If you want to make builds, you should set your sights more on the good category since many of those are actually original builds made by users here, and it's a much more realistic standard to set for yourself. Bob fregman 15:37, 24 January 2008 (EST) :With the exception of PvE builds which tend to be original. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:38, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Is there a page to watch current meta?-- Frans 15:40, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::What'd you mean? Most great builds are current meta. If you mean watch it on gw itself, then use the observe funtion and watch a few high ranked guilds.Bob fregman 15:47, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::Okay, will do.-- Frans 15:48, 24 January 2008 (EST) How to Rate It is expected you give a rationale for your rating, especially when voting on a relatively new build. You do not vote to balance other votes, nor do you vote without a reason. I suggest you revise your vote here, and make sure to read VETTING before voting on other builds. Thank you. -Shen 15:53, 24 January 2008 (EST) :I didn't rate to balance, if I wanted to balance I'd have rated 5-5-5... Why would I vote 4-3-5 if I wanted to balance? It didn't quite increase the overall, I can't see why my vote is removed. I suggest you put it back Frans 08:48, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::Re-vote, and this time put a proper reason. If your comment consists solely of "I don't know why everyone's voting it low" and you're voting opposite, we can only interpret it as a balance vote. Votes do not need to be 5-5-5 to be considered balance. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 09:00, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::W/e, changed it... Frans 10:41, 26 January 2008 (EST) Selfless Spirit in mini skill bar does not work Selfless spirit and elemental lord can't be put in a mini skill bar, if it can, plz tell me how. If not, how to solve this problem?-- Frans 10:11, 29 January 2008 (EST) anyone plz respond-- Frans 10:14, 29 January 2008 (EST) Looks like they don't work seperately either. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 10:17, 29 January 2008 (EST) :Already found out how to do luxon elemental lord: Elemetal_Lord_(Luxon), this does not apply for kurzick selfless spirit-- Frans 10:18, 29 January 2008 (EST) Selfless Spirit doesn't seem to work for me for either Luxon or Kurzick. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 10:22, 29 January 2008 (EST) How to fix that?-- Frans 10:23, 29 January 2008 (EST) :Also tried to search for the image on pvxwiki, can't quite find it, though it can be loaded onto a big template.-- Frans 10:27, 29 January 2008 (EST) Your vote was removed On this. Please revote so this goes through vetting sometime this year :) [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 16:13, 30 January 2008 (EST) :Done-- Frans 11:12, 31 January 2008 (EST) Please Don't remove from User:Dont/Team_-_Crazy_Bomber or any other build on my userpage. Those are nowikied for a reason. If you want to have it vetted, leave a note at my talkpage. Thanks. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:10, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Sorry, thought you no-wikied them by mistake. Won't do it again.-- Frans 11:29, 1 February 2008 (EST) Hey I really like you, you try to learn to understand builds instead of QQing at talk pages becuz u dont like them while every1 does, keep up the good work! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:00, 1 February 2008 (EST) :Thanks, unfortunatly, I won't be doing too many good things atm, working on the event of creating a profession^^ really like the event.-- Frans 12:02, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::Well, I'm done with this wiki. Won't contribute on here anymore and won't vote on builds. Might drop on to look around a bit tho. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:50, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::Too bad... Were you an admin? Frans 09:59, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::::Nope and never will be. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:00, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::::Will you show up again at pvxwiki2?-- Frans 12:05, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Why leave? Great fail. We have epic talk pages. 03:50, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::::::I don't care about "epic talkpages". I'm fed up with the bullshit and the disrespectful behavior around here. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:16, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::So... will you show up at pvxwiki2 again? Frans 06:09, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::I think so yes. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:13, 3 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Hope I'll see you there again. Frans 06:15, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Btw, necromancers with Enfeeble and Insidious Parasite wtfpwn Doppel as well. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:42, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::^^ ok. Frans 16:49, 16 February 2008 (EST) Selfless spirit (check discussion above)Did anyone fix it yet? Frans 18:28, 17 February 2008 (EST) :If you haven't already, report it on PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard. No one knows about problems unless you tell them. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:58, 17 February 2008 (EST) LOLFAIL as for the bar on your userpage, you can only have 1 stance. Gee gee. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:11, 19 February 2008 (EST) Woaw, gratz, I made a mistake, I must be the worst player in the world... Frans 10:13, 19 February 2008 (EST) :Btw, the build on ur talk page has several stances too, so stfu.(yes that build is yours) Frans 10:19, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::Only, you aren't supposed to use em at the same time, gg. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:21, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::You actually mean it's not a waste? Lololololllololllool. Frans 10:22, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::::It's a farming build, smartass. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:24, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::::If u rly think ur that smart and I'm that dumb, how can u waste that much time on this? dumbass. Frans 10:27, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Because being smart relates to being bored, right. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:29, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Wasting ur time is dumb. Frans 10:29, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Hint, hint, I'm playing an online RPG and so are you. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:31, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Nvm, be bored somewhere else plz. Frans 10:33, 19 February 2008 (EST) PvX:NPA. Read it. Abide by it. Being bored and humouring each other is one thing, but hurling insults back and forth is not the sort of behaviour we endorse on the wiki. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 12:43, 19 February 2008 (EST) :Besides "smartass", which is about as insulting as saying "poop" somewhere you can't swear, I don't see any NPA tbh. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 12:54, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::Calling someone a "smartass" is an insult. Retaliating with "dumbass" is an insult. It might not matter to you because you're so desensitised from too much internet drama, but the rules stand as they are written, and calling someone a smartass, dumbass or a regular ass is a blatant insult as any. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 12:58, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::Lol, I didn't even notice "dumbass" (probably because of the whole "ZOMG DRAMA DESENSITIZE" thing). –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 13:04, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::::For short, this didn't help anyone out, so don't think I'm retarded when my build has a bad thing. Frans 13:18, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::::When exactly did I ever call you "retarded" or even dumb? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 13:29, 19 February 2008 (EST) ::::::I said nvm AND I meant u treated me like I was. Frans 14:26, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::::::You're the one who's acting like you are, Frans. Look at what you've been saying. You're the one who provoked it. I suggest you cease commenting entirely. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 00:52, 20 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::^^qft.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 00:56, 20 February 2008 (EST)